


Saeran Choi Week 2018

by Filthy_For_Heichou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anniversary, Anniversary celebration, Classroom makeouts, Closeted Character, Closeted Relationship, Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everyday Life, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Platonic Love, Prose poetry (sort of), Rare Pair, SaeranChoiWeek2018, Secret Relationship, Sibling Love, Slice of Life, anxiety mention, birthday celebration, celebration, medication mention, mild NSFW, polyship, prose, saeranchoiweek, secret endings spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_For_Heichou/pseuds/Filthy_For_Heichou
Summary: Saeran Choi Week 2018! Each day will feature either Yooran or Saezen (my favorite mysme rare pair that deserves more fics). I will do my best to finish a piece for each day, even if I get behind on them I will finish these pieces.





	1. Day 1: Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 1! I wanted to write some Yooran for the first day and I followed the theme of Seasons! I chose to do something a little different and attempt to take my knowledge of prose poetry and make it into this piece ^^  
> This first piece is SFW, but keep in mind that not all of the days will feature something SFW and make sure to read the note at the beginning of each chapter as it will be tagged accordingly, tags will be updated as I post the new pieces~ ^^

Fall:  
Air remained steady in its warmth, heat slowly dissipating as the autumn months carried on. Trees become tinged by the dying of the leaves, burning and yellow in the chill of the air. Cinnamon scented drinks and candles, toes warmed by shared blankets. Yet the sunshine remained constant, never straying far from Saeran even as the day grew shorter. The pair spent several of their evenings within the warmth of Jaehee’s café, nestled in the back corner of the shop. The both of them shared mugs of hot chocolate, topped with an abundance of whipped cream and grated chocolate. Hands plush and chilled as they bumped one another, cheeks burning with shyness. 

 

Winter:  
Frost touched each possible surface, snow soon falling in gentle clusters. Flecks of snow falls from dull, grey skies onto frozen sidewalks and streets. Coats are pulled a little tighter, hands held ever shyly, though more so confident now. Purple eyes remain vibrant despite the gloom, never losing the shine gained from glancing at the red head beside him, remaining warmth shared.

 

Spring:  
Air began to clear of its frosty chill, rain now occupying the spaces that snow once had. A nip remained in the air on some days, fingers no longer shy in approaching the other’s, an attempt to further gain warmth and closeness. Tender emotions become spoken in soft words, heart beating in affirmation that the two indeed feel the same. Cheeks bloom into smiles at simple praises and phrases closely associated with affection. 

 

Summer:  
Heat came as fast as the feelings shared between them further developed. Skin slick with sweat despite Yoosung’s air conditioned apartment. The relationship progressed beyond kisses and nights spent sleeping next to each other, blankets forgotten at this point. Hands grope and slip upon the damp skin, mouths molding to one another’s, saliva trailing from corners of their mouths. Cheeks only remain burnt under the sun, no longer from the embarrassment or shyness that came from newly formed feelings.


	2. Day 2: School Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran needed a model for his art assignment and who is a better option than his boyfriend Zen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my second entry of Saeran Choi Week! This piece is following the theme of School Life and features Saeran x Zen ^^  
> [This piece contains mild NSFW material but no sexual content]

“Hey Zen,” Saeran said upon exiting his classroom and finding Zen waiting for him.

“Hey, how was class?” Zen asked, fighting the urge to take hold of Saeran’s hand.

“Good I guess. I have a lot of project due dates coming up soon.”

“Oh, well is there anything I can help with?” His lips pull into a small smile, exuding sincerity on his beautiful face.

“Not really…” Saeran began, “well actually…” the pair slowed their pace, Saeran glancing around quickly before continuing. “I have a favor to ask actually… There’s this one assignment I still have to do, and honestly I’m falling a bit behind…”

Zen’s face broke into surprise, “you? you’re behind in an assignment? I thought you had no trouble with your art classes? And what’s this favor hmmm babe?”

His mouth contorted into a slight grimace, “yeah, I know… Look, it’s dumb but I need to do some sketches based on a nude model to develop into final pieces but I missed that class when I had to go my therapy appointment.” He paused for a few moments. “Normally it’s no big deal to catch up, but that was the only day the model came in for my class and I can’t just reschedule my appointments last minute…”

Zen’s mouth formed an o shape, eyes widened “so you’re asking me? Your boyfriend? You didn’t think I’d say no to showing myself off to you did you?”

Saeran was avoiding eye contact, and muttered “yeah I guess you wouldn’t mind would you… Anyway is after our classes too last minute? I really need to get this finished so I can actually start the project.”

“Of course! If it isn’t too late afterwards we can go for coffee later on too!” Zen suggested with enthusiasm and a bright smile. He risked briefly holding Saeran’s hand as they made their way to the cafeteria, a light blush across his cheeks. Saeran smiled in response, squeezing Zen’s hand tighter. Upon reaching the cafeteria their hands parted with reluctance.

“C’mon babe, after you” Zen said softly, allowing his boyfriend to walk just ahead of him, sneaking an appreciative glance at Saeran’s ass.

 

* * *

 

At lunch Saeyoung had questioned the amount of time the pair was spending together, luckily for them, no one had really been paying attention as Saeran brushed off the question with a glare and a muttered “none of your business idiot,” and perhaps an obscene hand gesture. After classes were done for the day, Saeran and Zen made their way down to the empty art room. Saeran unlocked the door and closed it behind him.

“Just set your stuff down wherever” Saeran said as he dumped his bag onto a nearby desk, and going to retrieve something from the storage cabinet. “You don’t need to completely strip down if you don’t want to, just to your underwear is fine. This’ll be draped over your lap anyway” Saeran says, handing Zen a heavy white cloth.

“Oh uh, thanks” Zen said with slight apprehension, “do I just strip now?”

“If you’re ready to start yeah, it’s not like it’s something I haven’t seen before anyway” Saeran says with a slight smirk. “When you’re done you can sit here” Saeran had set up a stool in the centre of his work area.

Saeran sets up his drawing stuff as Zen got ready, carefully placing each tool in place. Stripping off his clothes to little to no time, having practiced many times prior, before Zen takes his seat atop the stool.

“Is this pose alright babe?” Zen’s voice is uncharacteristic, lacking its usual confidence.

“You look great! I’m gonna get started now though, okay? Try to keep still if you can.”

Zen nods in response and Saeran begins drawing. He first sketches out the outline of Zen’s pose, carefully curving the pencil to follow the shapes of Zen’s bare body and articulation. Soft breathing and pencil on paper fill the otherwise silent room. Saeran’s eyes flicker between Zen and the rough sketches that fill the page. Saeran puts care into the graphite representation of Zen, each stroke of the pencil deliberate, as though each sketch were polished pieces. He moves his way around Zen, capturing several angles and completing several pages in his sketchbook.

* * *

 

Zen sat on the cold stool, white blanket draped over his lap and pooling down the sides of his legs. He crossed and uncrossed his legs several times, unable to find a comfortable position. His hair was eventually pulled loose from his hair tie, the long silver strands falling over his face despite his best attempts to brush them away.

Saeran eyed his boyfriend as he continued to readjust himself. “Look, Zen, you’re obviously uncomfortable, you don’t have to keep sitting there you know, we can stop now if you want. I have plenty to work with” he mumbled.

“Oh! No, it’s not that… What if someone walks in and sees me?” Zen’s confidence in himself wavered, suddenly self-conscious at the idea of a stranger seeing the body he so often boasts about.

“Uh, no there shouldn’t be anyone coming in today” Saeran says as he sets his sketchpad and pencil onto a nearby table. He crosses the short distance and cups Zen’s face with his rough palms. “You’re doing great, okay? Besides, you’re the prettiest model I could ever hope to have.” He smiles softly, lips pressing ever so slightly to Zen’s cheeks, then his mouth.

“Me? The prettiest model? Y-you think that I’m…” his face gained tones of light pinks and reds and eyes refused to meet Saeran’s.

“Yes really,” he paused to kiss him, “you’re so fucking beautiful” he said and kissed him again, one hand moving to brush silver locks behind an ear, smearing graphite onto his pale skin.

Zen leaned in to kiss Saeran again, his mouth gentle as he made contact. “I don’t think that’s quite true babe, I think you’re the prettiest out of the two of us.”

“Sh-shit, you can’t just say stuff like that out of the blue” Saeran said as he turned away from Zen, hands covering his burning face. Zen wraps his arms around Saeran, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Oh? Why’s that? Am I not allowed to be honest babe, I just wanted to tell you what I think”  he punctuated his point by leaving a kiss on Saeran’s shoulder, then the side of his neck. A low rumble escaped Saeran’s throat. “Hmm~?” Another kiss, “shouldn’t you be drawing your beautiful boyfriend, babe?”

He turned to face Zen once more, “oh I would if my boyfriend weren’t such a distraction.” Saeran pulled himself closer to Zen, hands holding the back of Zen’s neck and jaw. His mouth closed the distance, working his lips against Zen’s.

Zen pulled back with a wet smack. “Okay, fuck Saeran” Zen murmurs with a slight growl, moving a pick Saeran’s thin frame in his arms. He moved them to the closet desk, white cloth forgotten as he kisses Saeran. Searan’s thighs instinctively wrap around Zen’s waist, clinging to him. Their kisses become more aggressive, whines and moans make their way out of Saeran’s mouth. Zen coaxed Saeran to lay back onto the desk, breaking the kiss for a moment to rest his head on the desk for a moment, chest heaving.

“Fuck” says Zen quietly, leaning up on his elbows to take in Saeran’s appearance: cheeks pink, lips red with slight swelling and disheveled, bleached hair. “You’re so beautiful right now Saeran, laying under me…” Zen trailed off in favor of kissing and nipping Saeran’s neck a shoulders to which Saeran moaned quietly, gently biting his lip to stifle the sound.

“Zen, I—fuck!”

“Yes babe? You wanna get out of here? I really want to take you home with me”

“Yeah, fuck the drawings I can finish those later and we can for coffee in the morning instead” Saeran says as he sits up, nearly out of breath. With that decided, they scrambled to pack up, leaving the art room without second thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! (I looove feedback btw, was this any good, what can I improve on?) I hope you look forward to the rest of my pieces for this week (June 5-11th)  
> Thank you to saeranchoiweek on tumblr for putting this event on!
> 
> And feel free to follow my mysme tumblr: mystic-messenger-mistress  
> I mostly reblog mysme content but I do post fanart and my writing stuff on there too! I always accept requests (writing and drawing) even if it does take some time for me to get to fulfilling them I really enjoy getting them~


	3. Day 3: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran, Zen and Yoosung reminisce the beginning stages of their poly relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my piece for day three! I chose to follow the theme of Memories and I thought it would be cute to continue with the same storyline as yesterday's with the University AU. This time however, I wanted to write something SaeZenSung (Saeran x Zen x Yoosung) because I absolutely adore the rare pair OT3.  
> This piece is completely SFW

Sounds of cutlery and cups clanging fill the air. Fresh breads, sweets and brewed drinks scent the air, warmth captivated in glasses. The small café on the university remains largely unoccupied, the evening coffee needed only by few students, fueling last minute papers and assignments to those in need of additional energy.

Seated near the back are Saeran and Zen, the third seat at their table unused. Plates with remnant crumbs and near-empty cups remain set aside in favor of conversation.

“Hey do you remember when we told everyone we were dating?” Saeran asks, unprompted apart from the fact he’d been dwelling on the thought for awhile.

“Yeah, it was pretty funny. Though that asshole was the only one who wasn’t surprised… I guess your brother doesn’t count though, he’d been pestering you with his stupid suspicions for months before we even hinted at anything.” Zen comments with a grimace at the memory of Jumin’s face.

“And then there was Yoosung…”

“Aha, poor thing ran away crying. I was so confused at the time. Turns out the bundle of sunshine was practically in love with you.”

“Yeah now he’s in love with both of us” Saeran says with a fond smile, the thought bringing him unimaginable happiness. “Come to think of it, when Saeyoung first introduced Yoosung he completely avoided looking at me for the longest time. I thought he was scared of me…”

“He likely was a little scared though, you did have that mean kind of look about you”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Zen?”

“Y’know, Yoosung the pure, ball of sun meeting Mr. Edgelord” Zen says with a slight laugh.

“Point taken. Speaking of Yoosung, where is he? He said he’d be here soon…”

“Dunno, might’ve got held up after class… or he forgot something, who knows… Did you text him?”

“Yeah, like five times… No answer… well unless you count this incredible misspelling, so awful I can’t decipher what it was supposed to say…” Saeran says with a grumble. “You’d think after all this time he’d learn to not button smash for so long.”

“Yeah… He that reminds me, didn’t he say he wasn’t coming to class today?”

“Oh yeah. You’re right actually. Saeyoung mentioned there was huge LOLOL XP event today, he didn’t even leave the house today so I can bet he’s playing with Yoosung right now, hence the smashing of phone keys as a text.” Saeran sighs into his hands, then finishes the remnants of his tea. “I guess we should head over to his place instead, make him some food or something.”

“Yeah good idea, we can stop at the store on the way over. I hope we surprise him” Zen says with a smile. “Besides, we’ll have to make sure he gets shower today, who knows how long his cute ass has been sitting in that chair for.”

* * *

 

An hour and half after the pair depart from the café do they arrive at Yoosung’s apartment. Saeran fishes out the spare key, kept on a simple chain around his neck, and unlocks the door. They quietly enter the apartment, setting down the small pile of groceries onto the cupboard.

“Hey, do you hear that Saeran?”

“No, what?”

“Nothing. I don’t hear a thing. No raging, no keyboard smashes. Is he even home?” Zen expresses his confusion over his face.

“Let’s see if he’s in his room then” Saeran says quietly, making his way to his boyfriend’s room.

The door itself is slightly ajar, and is gently pushed open so the pair could peer inside. Yoosung was in fact at his desk, on his desk to be exact. The computer screen was blank, mouse hanging off the side of the desk, head resting on top of his keyboard.

Saeran approaches him, feet padding softly across the carpeted floor. With a gentle shake of Yoosung’s shoulder, Saeran says “Yoosung, hey. Babe, c’mon wake up, this can’t be comfortable.” Yoosung stirs but doesn’t move. Saeran shakes more heavily, then with care he lifts Yoosung’s head from his position on the keyboard. “Yoosung wake up, you’re late!”

With a jolt, Yoosung sits up straight. “Huh-wha? Time is it?” He asks, “how did you get in?”

“More like how did we get in, you gave Zen and I a key to share for when we come over. You gotta get up now, judging from what I suspect are chip crumbs, you haven’t had a proper meal yet today, have you?”

Yoosung makes to shake his, “but potatoes are good for you, and that’s what chips are made from!”

“That sounds like something my idiot brother would say. I’m gonna make us supper and Zen’s gonna run you a bath, okay? Does that sound alright?”

Yoosung blinks a few times, an attempt to chase the sleepiness away. “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

 

When he was freshly bathed and fed actual food, Yoosung and his boyfriends sat together on the couch holding hands and chatting.

“We were talking about you earlier, you know” Zen says with a smile.

Eyes wide, Yoosung looks concerned “Why? What about me Zen?”

“Nothing bad you goof” Saeran starts, “just talking about the beginnings of our relationship. The first date with the three of us was pretty amusing.”

“D-don’t make fun of me” he huffs, cheeks forming a pouty expression.

“We said we were, you were so adorable and nervous. I had a lot of fun though, getting to treat you the way you deserve to be treated my sunshine prince” Zen says with a wink.

“Yeah but after that we… Came back to my apartment. Ugh, I felt so dumb trying to offer the two of you my bed. I was so embarrassed” Yoosung responds, attempting to his face with the collar of his t-shirt.

“You’re still embarrassed haha! But you gotta admit it was nice waking up to your face for the first time.”

“Hmm. Yeah that was. You drool a lot though so I guess I have to live with that” Saeran says with a laugh.

“Stop making fun of me!” Yoosung mutters, stifling a yawn. “Do you think you guys would mind staying the night? I really appreciate you two coming over and I wanna make us breakfast tomorrow.”

“That sounds good to me” Zen agrees, to which Saeran nods in response with an approving sound. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this~! I actually wanted to keep adding more and more to this but 1)wanted to keep it SFW and 2)not get too ahead of myself, If I can finish Saeran Choi Week on time, I might consider writing the complete University AU that I have in mind OR continue writing more in-depth snippets such as these because I feel there is need for more of SaeZen/this OT3 ^^ I hope I'm getting the characterization right, I'm not really used to writing prose featuring these characters together.
> 
> Once again thank you to saeranchoiweek on tumblr!  
> and feel free to follow my mysme tumblr account: mystic-messenger-mistress


	4. Day 4: Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and Zen spend the day in together when their plans to visit the park are ruined by a heavy rain storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with some more SaeZen for this piece with lots of fluff and cuteness following the theme of domesticity (I think I achieved that?) ^^ But this also contains NSFW sexual content. If this doesn't interest you, you can still read most of this while avoiding it as it is pretty much at the end of this. (Sexual content is marked with *** and the *** after indicate that it is past the NSFW portion)
> 
> [A quick warning, this piece has mentions of anxiety (it's mentioned once in sentence but I don't want to trigger anyone by not leaving a warning)]

Tinges of sun creep in through half-open curtains in the bedroom. Birds twitter in the early morning, yet despite the time Saeran was already awake. The clock reads 6:30 and Saeran blinks his eyes heavily. Exhaustion pools in his shoulders as he pushes himself up and out of bed, legs wobbling despite his thin frame. Biting back a yawn, he makes his way out of the room, doing his best leave his boyfriend undisturbed.

Saeran pads his way down the hall, bare feet barely making a sound on the carpeted flooring. He reaches the bathroom and prepares for a shower. The water quickly heats up while he strips of his clothing. The heat of the water brings relief to his cramped muscles, tenseness dissipating ever so slightly. Another yawn chokes its way up his throat, eyes blinking heavily as they water. He finishes washing up and steps out of the shower, nearly forgetting to turn the water off. He continues his morning routine by reaching into the medicine cabinet for his medication and then brushing his teeth.

By the time he reaches the kitchen, it’s already seven, yet it’s still too early for Zen to be waking up. The kitchen tile is cool beneath bare feet, yet remains mostly unnoticed, Saeran’s still exhausted. In the cupboard lies the container of fresh ground coffee, two, no three scoops makes its way into the coffee machine, followed by enough water to make five cups of coffee. The machine bubbles and grumbles as fat, wet drops of near black liquid form a pool in the coffee pot. An excessive amount of sugar makes its way into a large, heavy coffee mug. The machine finishes and a healthy amount of coffee joins the sugar, followed by enough cream to cool the piping liquid.

With great care, Saeran makes his way over to the couch and takes a heavy drink before setting it onto the table next to the couch. Beside it, Saeran grabs the abandoned sketchpad and pencil, continuing on with the drawing attempts of his boyfriend. Frustration fills him at times, convinced he can’t quite get all the specific details he likes about him correct. A heavy exhale of air earns another gulp of coffee.

Several double-sided pages, two more mug refills and an hour and half passes quickly. He packs up the sketchpad again, and stands with a stretch. Another trip to the kitchen and he is making another full pot of coffee, anticipating his boyfriend waking soon. Leaving the coffee machine to do its thing, Saeran returns to the bedroom, slipping in without a sound. He lays down beside Zen on his side, wrapping his thin arms around a well-toned waist.

He presses a kiss to Zen’s shoulder “G’morning babe” his voice is still rough from having yet to speak today. “C’mon, you gotta wake up soon.”

Zen grumbles in response but turns over to blink his eyes awake. “time’s it babe?” eyes still fuzzy, but nevertheless he leaves a kiss on the corner of Saeran’s mouth.

“It’s nearly nine. If you wanted to sleep a bit longer I can go get breakfast started?”

“Hmm? You don’t need to cook for me all the time y’know? We should go out for breakfast” Zen says with a soft smile.

Saeran responds by burying his face into Zen’s shoulder “but I wanna… too early for people…” most of what he says remains unheard, but Zen catches enough to answer.

“I can smell coffee already, how about we make a quick breakfast together? Then we can get stuff ready for the afternoon and picnic in the park. How’s that sound?” Zen asks before yawning loudly, prompting a loud yawn from Saeran as well.

Saeran sits up again, “okay. I’ll get it started while you shower, you smell” he says with a wrinkle in his nose.

“Well fine then. Get my coffee ready too while you’re at it.” Zen adds with a wink, earning a huff and a well-deserved smack with a pillow.

* * *

 

The scent of fresh coffee remains hanging in the air as the pair finish their breakfast of omelets.

“Mmm, that was good babe! Making breakfast with you was fun, we don’t we do it more often” Zen suggests, content smile plastered onto his pale features.

Saeran nods in agreement. “I hope the weather is nice today, though I’m concerned” his words were careful, fearful of disappointment. “I’m not so sure about the sun staying out today. It’s been overcast the entire time I’ve been up... And I’m pretty sure I’d heard fat drops hitting the window earlier.”

A frown appears on Zen’s face, “well, let me check the weather before we decide anything, alright?”

Saeran makes a noncommittal sound of agreement, convinced that the weather won’t hold up.

Just as Zen is about to give an answer, a loud is heard followed by the sound of heavy rain hitting the window. Some seconds later, a flash of light illuminates the apartment.

“Guess that answers that question…” Saeran mutters, no sense in hiding his disappointment.

“Hey, c’mere” Zen says as he stands and steps towards Saeran. “We can do something together at home instead, alright?”

Saeran refuses response as he stands up into Zen’s arms. Thunder sounds again, and Saeran physically jumps within his boyfriends arms. Zen pats Saeran’s hair down, pulling his head into his chests, mumbling soft shushing sounds. Zen pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Saeran’s head.

“Hey, babe, let’s go lay under the covers until the storm calms down, alright? We can worry about dishes later, okay babe?” Zen asks in a soft, coaxing tone.

Saeran nods his head, stepping back but grabbing hold of Zen’s hand. He keeps his head down as he follows close behind him. They shut the door behind them, Saeran making a beeline to the bed while Zen properly closes the curtains. He soon joins Saeran under the covers, pulling the blankets over the top of them and wrapping his arms securely around Saeran, whose head returns to Zen’s chest immediately.

With each crack of thunder and bright flash of light, Saeran flinches, eyes screwing shut tightly.

“Shush, it’s okay babe, I’m here. The storm will pass before with know it, it’s be okay” Zen breathes into Saeran’s hair, an attempt to reassure him. They’d never experienced a storm like this before, and as a consequence, didn’t realize the sounds affect Saeran so badly. It hurt him to see his boyfriend so afraid. He wouldn’t pry about it, but Zen suspects this is a result of his anxiety and other disorders that Saeran never speaks of. Zen has no problem supporting him as best he can.

The thunder is beginning to subside, the rain dulling to a gentle thrum. Yet the pair remain beneath the covers, snuggled together.

* * *

 

Some hours later, Zen stirs, the sound of Saeran’s soft breathing fills the room. He sit upright, letting the blanket fall from his face. Listening carefully, it appears the storm has broken, the rain a dull, rhythmic tapping hitting the window. Zen lifts the blanket off Saeran’s head, revealing a peaceful expression, mouth open slightly as he quietly sleeps. Zen smiles in adoration before turning to check the time, seeing that it’s nearly one.

“Oh geez, I didn’t even mean to fall asleep. Saeran must’ve needed it though, I know for a fact that he barely slept” Zen mumbles to himself. He quietly gets up to prepare something for lunch, but can’t resist leaning down to leave a kiss on Saeran’s forehead. He mumbles incoherently in response, but otherwise doesn’t move.

With the door shut gently behind him, he makes two portions of salad and begins heating up a pot of soup, leftover from the other night. As it nearly finishes, he turns the heat down and wanders back down to the bedroom, softly opening the door.

“Saeran, hey babe” he begins as he enters, making his way over to the bed. “Babe, it’s time to wake up again, I’ve made lunch so you should get up to eat something.

He earns a slight grumble before Saeran turns over to face his boyfriend. His hair is horrendously disheveled, a slight scowl over his features “what?” he asks.

Holding back a soft laugh, Zen sits on the edge of the bed. “Babe, we slept until almost one o’clock. I let you sleep a bit longer but lunch is ready and I’d like it if you’d join me” he finishes softly.

Surprise graces his features, “is it really that late? Shit… That was a good nap though, I love sleeping next to you” he finishes with an embarrassed smile. “But I’m starving so let’s go eat.”

* * *

***

After finishing lunch, the did up the dishes together, including the abandoned dishes from that morning. Zen washes while Saeran dries, enjoying the silence with occasional kisses. After finishing up the dishes, the two retreat to the couch, curling up underneath a heavy blanket. A movie drones on in the background, their eyes focused, hands intertwined as they leaned upon one another. They share smiles here and there, kisses becoming more and more frequent.

“Hey babe?” Zen begins to get Saeran’s attention, “instead of making supper how about we order pizza? We can keep sitting here and marathon movies until we grow tired again” he suggests with a gentle smile.

“Okay” he answers, eyes flicking over to his boyfriend. He leans up from his position and gives Zen a kiss on his jaw, then his cheek and finally his lips. He earns Zen’s full attention by climbing into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“This movie fucking sucks, wanna makeout instead”

Zen is a bit surprised by the boldness, but kisses him deeply anyway. Their mouths move against one another’s, nipping and sucking here and there. A sound deep from Zen’s chest rumbles as Saeran’s adjusts himself in Zen’s lap, purposefully grinding his hips into Zen’s.

A soft moan escapes Zen’s mouth and Saeran takes the opportunity to rub his tongue against Zen’s, soft and sensual in time to his hip movements. Zen moans again.

“I’m not gonna be able to control myself if you don’t stop babe” Zen says with a gasp as they break for air.

“Then don’t”

Zen full on growls at this, his fingers gripping tight on his boyfriend’s hips, pulling his flush against him. He leans down to bite and suck along Saeran’s jaw, neck then shoulder, leaving angry red marks and welts in his ministrations.

Saerna moans loudly, unashamed, demanded Zen to do it harder and to kiss him again. He obliges, but not before he tugs Saeran off his lap and flat onto his back. The bottom of his shirt rides up, skin rubbing the rough surface of the couch beneath the them. Zen then promptly pins Saeran to the couch with his hips, possessing far more muscle mass than Saeran makes the task painfully easy. He gasps in response, rutting up against Zen’s crotch with his own in response.

“Sh—shit!” Zen bites out before he continues to roughly kiss and suck on Saeran’s lip.

“Mmmph, yes!”

Zen leans up with a smirk, tossing his shirt over his head before leaning down again, pressing hot open mouth kisses to Saeran’s exposed skin. Zen brushes his fingers up under Saeran’s shirt, just barely waiting for a nod of approval before pulling it up and over his head, tossing it aside in favor of kissing down the exposed skin. He leaves a trail of hickeys and bruises that are much darker than the hickeys.

Saeran moans all the while, hips lifting off the couch on instinct, a strong need for friction becoming apparent.

“God you’re so desperate already aren’t you?” Zen asks with a smirk, just barely ghosting his lips over Saeran’s bare stomach then hips.

“Oh fuck you” despite the harsh words, there’s no real bite to them as Saeran bites lip when Zen’s hands dip lower, one gripping his ass while the other teases along his thighs. Another gasp, “shit I wanna fuck you. Now.”

“Hmm, yeah? Do you babe?” Zen teases.

“Yes, fuck, please!”

“Yeah? How about I suck you off instead, babe?”

“Then shut and do it fucker” Saeran mutters before swearing again as Zen hurriedly unbuttons his jeans, yanking them down to his knees.

“No underwear again? It’s like you were expecting this…” Zen teases, sliding his finger tips along the tops of Saeran’s thighs before grabbing the straining cock before his. Saeran’s head is thrown back, lower lip caught between his teeth.

Zen smirks up at him before lowering his mouth to the tip of the beautiful cock before him. Saeran gasps again, fading into soft, constant moans while Zen licks and sucks the tip of his cock. No longer in the mood for teasing, he strokes the cock in quick, heavy strokes as he bobs up and down with his mouth. Obscene noises make their way out of Zen’s mouth as he hurriedly sucks and sucks, precum dripping and slipping from his stretched mouth. His free hand roughly grabs a handful of Saeran’s ass, fingernails digging into the soft, pale skin. Saeran lets out a series of loud and lewd moans, Zen speeding up in response.

“Ah—hah~ Fuck Zen, I’m gonna—ah” another moan cuts off his words, no longer able to disguise the noises. The sucking gets harder, jaw straining and wrist cramping, yet he refuses to slow until Saeran becomes a writhing mess. It doesn’t take long after that for Saeran to drop his head back, mouth wide and soundless as he comes down Zen’s throat. His body slows its straining, Zen finally slowing his movements before licking up any remnants.

“You did so well babe” Zen says softly as his boyfriend slowly comes down, leaving gentle kisses over his hips.

Saeran pulls him down to lay with him, kissing him on the cheek and mouth as he does. His eyes relax shut, allowing himself to feel the slackness fade. “Hmm… Babe I’m hungry…” he mumbles softly when he finally regains full consciousness.

“Yeah? Still up for pizza?”

He nods in response. “Alright, let’s get cleaned up first and into pajamas and then we can eat and get some sleep. Does that sound good babe?”

“Yeah, as long as the food doesn’t get here late like last time.”

***

* * *

 

Later that night, after getting into bed, Saeran curls himself up to Zen. “Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“The day didn’t go as planned but I think I like this better.”

Zen hums in agreement, before mumbling “we can go to the park another day, we don’t get many days like this anyway so I was really nice.”

“Yeah… Love you” Saeran finally says softly, eyes closed, mouth parting as sleep begins to take him, just barely registering Zen’s response.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed today's piece! I actually had a lot of fun writing this one and enjoyed writing the NSFW portion, which I don't have much experience writing, but I'd love to improve on that. If all goes according to plan, tomorrow's piece will include some adorable and sweet Yooran~
> 
> Once again thank you to saeranchoiweek on tumblr!  
> and feel free to follow my mysme tumblr account: mystic-messenger-mistress


	5. Day 5: Flowers and Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and Yoosung spend their anniversary and exchange homemade gifts with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some more Yooran, following the theme of flowers/sweets. I couldn't pick just one theme so I decided to combine the two together. I wanted to write something really cute for this theme and I hope this comes across as such~ ^^  
> [This piece is SFW]

Though it began as a few trying and difficult months together, Yoosung and Saeran had finally been together for an entire year. They didn’t want to do anything too extravagant so they decided to spend the evening in, watching their favorite movies together curled up on Yoosung’s couch.

Rather than order takeout, the pair spent time together in the kitchen preparing their meals together. It was an activity they often enjoyed doing together and it gave them something more to bond over. As they had spent the day on the couch, they decided to eat on there as well. It provided a better sense of comfort and they could take turns feeding each other the food they prepared with love.

After they’d finished eating, Yoosung had become fidgety and unable to sit still.

“Is there something wrong Yoosung?”

Huh-wha? Nope I’m fine…” he said with a startle. “Actually, I have something for you…” he began, “it’s not much but I hope you like it.”

Saeran blinks, looking at Yoosung in surprise, mouth parted. “You… You got something? For me?” he’s hesitant as he asks.

Yoosung smiles wide with a “Yep! Of course I did… Well, technically I made it, so I hope you’ll like it~!” His enthusiasm shines brightly across his face. “I gotta go get it, okay? I’ll be right back!” He quickly bounces up off the couch, making his way to his room where he’d hid half of the gift he made for his boyfriend. He retrieved the carefully wrapped gift, and went to the kitchen. As quiet as he could, Yoosung pulled open his freezer door, grabbing the box hidden behind the frozen vegetables.

He returned to the couch, gifts hidden behind his back. “Here! These are for you” he finally says with a smile.

With slight hesitance, Saeran grabs ahold of the two rather small boxes. Yoosung takes back his seat next to him, sitting sideways with his legs crossed facing Saeran. His body seemed to vibrate with excitement as he watched Saeran read the tags on the boxes: ‘happy anniversary Saeran, I love you xoxo.’ Saeran smiled up at Yoosung before he began to unwrap the first gift with care, setting the tags to the side. The first gift revealed a box, opening up to reveal fresh baked cookies with icing hearts on them.

“You made these?”

Yoosung nods enthusiastically in response, “open the next one!”

Saeran smiles in response and does as Yoosung asks. In this box, the one from the freezer, reveals a container with what appears to be ice cream. “Ice cream? Yoosung, did you… did you make this?”

“I uh… yeah I did. It’s just vanilla flavor because I’ve never made ice cream before and it was a lot harder than I thought it would be” he says with a pout. “But I can make more another time, we could even make it together if you wanted so you can make sure you can add your favorite flavorings and—”

Yoosung is silence with a kiss, soft and gentle. “Yoosung, shush, it’s okay I love it already. Vanilla is always a good choice, don’t worry about it. And of course I’d love to make some together sometime.” He finishes with a smile.

“Really?”

“Of course! Thank you so much Yoosung. I actually got something for you as well. Just a second.” Saeran went over to his bag to retrieve a folder from his bag. When he returned, he handed it to Yoosung and sat down again. “Look, I was originally going to get you a bouquet of all different sorts of flowers… But real flowers don’t last as long and I thought you might like this better."

Yoosung is delicate as he holds the folder, gently opening the flap. He reached his hand inside to pull out several sheets of paper. It’s a series of drawings with different types of flowers on the front, with their names written in beautiful, neat writing. On the back of each page is a description explaining the meaning of each flower. The drawings feature: amaryllis, calla lilies, hydrangea, red and white roses, blue violets, jasmine, and forget-me-nots for a total of seven drawings.

Yoosung’s eyes scanned over each drawing, carefully reading over each description and the reasoning for why each flower was chosen. He looks up at Saeran, tears in his eyes and a bright smile on his face. “Oh Saeran I love these so much! Thank you!” He says before launching himself into Saeran, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “I love you” he says into Saeran’s shoulder.

“I love you too Yoosung, happy anniversary!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this even though it's shorter than I'd originally intended, I din't want to burn myself out before I finish writing the other pieces. Tomorrow will feature more Yooran ^^ For the flowers I chose, I just looked up different flower meanings. For the roses, the two colors together have a specific meaning to them.
> 
> Once again thank you to saeranchoiweek on tumblr!  
> and feel free to follow my mysme tumblr account: mystic-messenger-mistress


	6. Day 6: Afterendings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the story of the secret endings with slight canon divergence, Yoosung ends up spending a lot of time with Saeran in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here' some more Yooran, following the theme of afterendings. I couldn't resist some angsty shit so here's some angsty (not-yet-romantic) Yooran. I thought I was writing fluff and then angst happened ^^;;;; oops  
> [Content Warnings: Contains mentions of mental illness, hints of depression/anxiety-ish, anger outbursts]

Yoosung is visiting Saeran in the hospital again. He visits quite often, not always speaking, but remaining as a comfortable prescence, just so he doesn’t have to be alone all the time in a dull hospital. Saeran develops a fascination with Yoosung, and wonders why he feels sad when Yoosung doesn’t come for a few days. He is unsure of the reasoning and he hopes it isn’t because Yoosung is bored of Saeran. Just when his doubts get worse does Yoosung finally return, easing the unfamiliar weight from settling in his ribcage.

Saeran’s staring at him today, rather than at the hands in his lap or the sky outside the window to his right. Yoosung is babbling on about school, but Saeran is having a hard time paying attention, focusing on how Yoosung’s lips move, the way they form the sounds that make up words. The voice that Yoosung has is soft and childish, but also serious and strong. It’s an odd contrast, yet it is unmistakeably something that makes Yoosung who he is.

_Beautiful and warm._

Yoosung leaves a few hours later, stating he’d be back to visit again soon. The next day, there’s a knock at the door before it opens to reveal Saeyoung. Saeran’s shoulders visibly drop, a scowl forming on his delicate features as he stares downword. Without a word, Saeyoung takes a seat in the chair Yoosung usually occupies.

Saeyoung remains silent for awhile, before commenting “Yoosung’s been visiting a lot lately, huh?”

No response. He frowns but Saeyoung doesn’t hold it against Saeran, he still strongly dislikes him as far as he knows. He sighs to himself before speaking up again, “Yoosung says he sorry he can’t make it in today, something about trying to study for a test he has tomorrow.” Saeran only shrugs in response, eyes still trained downward.

* * *

 

Tomorrow comes and goes with no sign of Yoosung. The same happens for the next several days, yet Saeyoung still visits. “Yoosung says he’ll come when he can, alright?” Saeyoung offers in an effort to strike up conversation. It feels like empty words at this point, Yoosung’s given up on him, just like everyone else has. His brother’s words trigger anger, and loses control over himself, lashing out at Saeyoung. Nurses hear the commotion and attempt to calm him down with a tranquilizer. He doesn’t remember what happens after, just that he probably hit someone else too.

* * *

 

Everything is fuzzy and sluggish, Saeran’s mind can’t quite focus. The shapes of the hospital room are the same, but everything has a foggy sort of look to it, as though it isn’t quite real. Saeyoung’s here again.

Where’s Yoosung? Why has he gone away?

* * *

 

Today he feels more conscious, but still not quite. Saeyoung told him he’s getting him out there soon. He feels relieved, but he also doesn’t want anything to do with Saeyoung, deciding to only temporarily go along with him.

* * *

It has been several months since Saeran left the hospital, and he was finally starting to communicate with Saeyoung after seeing a therapist who was more understanding and patient with Saeran’s mental illnesses that resulted from many traumas. The hard days were especially difficult, and would continue to remain difficult for a long time.

He’s sat in the living room curled up on the couch, fidgeting and hoping Saeyoung would be home soon. He’d been away for the first time since Saeran started living with him, finally trusting him enough to be okay by himself for awhile. He plans to ask about Yoosung again for the first time in quite awhile. When Saeran initially arrived here, he was far too unwell to mentally handle anything other than attempting to recover, nevermind rebuild his relationship with Saeyoung. Even so, the relationship is still strained at best, remaining civil but not even close to what they’d shared when growing up.

Lately, since his mind has lost the fog left behind from the hospital, Saeran has spent a lot of time thinking about Yoosung. Hoping, yet doubting that Yoosung has thought about him at all. Yet he can’t help wondering what he would do if Yoosung came to see him again. Anytime he’d asked after Yoosung recently, Saeyoung did his best to brush off the question, not even answering if Yoosung was well or not. Each time this happened Saeran would yell at his brother, calling him an idiot and storming off to his room. And each time he’d hide how upset this would make him, chest aching and stomach filling with nausea.

Saeran had been alone for nearly five hours last time he’d looked at the clock, his eyes staring a hole into the floor for quite some time now, no longer able to contain his brooding. It wasn’t long after that Saeran had stood up did he hear the external bunker door unlocking. Saeyoung was home, and despite his impatience he didn’t rush to make his way to the door.

As soon as Saeyoung appeared through the door, Saeran began berating him “You can’t just keep brushing me off, you’re seriously started to piss me off about this—” cutting himself off he simply stared. He brother didn’t come back alone, the blond himself had entered shortly after Saeyoung.

“Hi Saeran” he breathed the words timidly, eyes darting around for a moment before focusing on Saeran.

Saeyoung excused himself and went to spend time in his workshop and to not disturb him unless they needed to. Yoosung looked worried for a moment before smiling at Saeran.

“How’ve uh, how’ve you been?” Yoosung asks.

Saeran just stares in response. The blond before him blinks a few times before Saeran can make himself answer. “Okay I guess… I dunno.”

Silence.

“Seven told me you’ve been doing better since leaving the hospital… You uh, seem to look healthier…”

Saeran shrugs in response, not really knowing what words he could use in this situation. He turns to head towards the couch and realizes Yoosung has yet to move. He turns his head and quirks his eyebrows at him and goes to sit down again. He follows a moment or two later and sits on the edge of the couch, awkward.

Before the silence drags on for too long, Saeran speaks up “How’s school?”

Yoosung jumps before thinking over his answer, “Um good I guess… Well not great, I haven’t been doing well in a couple of my classes…”

“Oh… Are they hard classes?”

“N-no not really… I dunno, I just haven’t been trying for them as hard as I should. I can’t focus on classes so sometimes I don’t even go…” His tone shows disappointment but also expresses apathy. “Besides, I have plenty of time to bring them up…”

“But isn’t it getting near the end of the school year?”

The blond’s shoulders slump at the comment, “yeah…”

“Yoosung!” His tone is firm, with no real bite to it.

Yoosung’s head snaps up to look at Saeran, doing his best to meet his eyes.

“Getting an education isn’t some game, you can’t waste an opportunity like this… I would love to have had the chance to go to school.” The words lack tone, but are nevertheless carefully chosen and said with intent.

Yoosung nods, solemn for a moment. “I’ve been having a really hard time lately actually… Not just with school either…” He pauses for more than a few seconds, it’s obvious he’s considering his words very carefully. “I think I’m… I play LOLOL because it’s fun, but lately it’s gotten to the point where I’d rather play that than deal with… everything I guess…”

Saeran nods, understanding the point Yoosung seems to be making. He considers it for a moment, before offering a suggestion. “What if I helped you study? Would that help you?”

“You’d help me study? Like actually? But what if I can’t keep on task… What if I can’t do it anyway??”

Saeran shakes his head. “You can’t let yourself think like that Yoosung. Look at me, I’m completely fucked up and probably will be for the rest of my life. I have hardly anything going for me other than the fact that I’m still breathing and a brother who hasn’t given up on me. I have nothing, and you on the other hand… You have the chance to actually do something with your life… I’m too fucked up to even go to school anytime soon, if at all…”

Yoosung’s mouth hangs open for a moment, eyes blinking as he stares at Saeran. “That can’t possibly be entirely true. You have me too y’know. And uh… When you’re doing better even if you can’t go to school around other people, you could take online classes… I could look into what my university offers if you want? And I’m sure if you get a doctor’s note or something you could have more time to complete it…”

“Online classes? Those are a thing?” Saeran asks, making no attempts to hide his interest.

Yoosung nods enthusiastically “Of course! There are all sorts of things you can do online! Do you know what interests you?”

“I um… I dunno. I don’t really do a whole lot…”

“Oh… Well what do you enjoy doing with free time? Do you like music? Art? Cooking? Computer stuff? Anything like that?”

“I like some of those things, yeah… But what does that have to do with school though?” Saeran asks, not quite understanding the connection Yoosung is trying to make.

“Any of those things can be studied in school! And you could even do those things in a job setting!”

He nods in response, contemplating what Yoosung had said. “Well, what about you. Yoosung? What interests you? Do you like what you’re studying in school?”

“Oh! I uh… I don’t really know what I’m going to major in actually… I’m not super interested in what I’m taking for classes… But I do like animals a lot and I want to help them… But I…” Yoosung trails off, uncertain how to continue. “I guess I’d like to be a vet someday, but that means I’ll probably have to be in school a lot longer ‘cause there are classes that I’d need to take for it… But that would basically mean starting my education over from scratch pretty much…”

“Then why not?”

“Huh? Why not what?”

“Start over with school, you have all the time in the world. Why would you settle for something you’d hate for the rest of your life because it’s hard to get to where you want to? Life isn’t easy, you know…” Saeran rubs his eyes, exhaustion hitting him again.

“I guess you’re right Saeran… Everyone else treats me like a little kid, and they don’t seem to wanna tell me the truth about things. I know shit isn’t easy… But no one wants to force me to actually do something about it. Honestly I’m…” Yoosung pauses, unsure if he should confide in Saeran.

“Yeah what?”

“Ever since everything has happened with my cousin, from thinking she was dead to not being able to see her even though she’s alive… I just…”

Saeran flinches at the mention of _her_ , but nods for him to continue.

“I’ve been struggling so badly. No one knows what to tell because I just brush it off, and they get upset when I express anger over valid points. I hate it, and it’s so frustrating to be treated like a little kid ‘cause I act immature at times… I guess as a way of coping? Or at least pretending to everyone that everything is fine…”

“Yeah… it’s rough, going through something like that… Have you ever considered getting a therapist? I hated it at first, but I think it’s helping… Somewhat at least, I dunno, it hasn’t been long enough to know for sure if it’s doing much good for me.”

“I guess, I dunno…”

“Yoosung, I know it’s hard to ask for help, but you gotta remember it’s probably hard on your friends too… Maybe they’re afraid of overstepping boundaries or saying something that would upset you?”

Yoosung shrugs.

“My therapist told me something the last time I had a session… You can’t be complacent in your own recovery or you won’t get anywhere. You have to try if you wanna make a change in yourself, your life, whatever it is… Don’t you get it?”

“Oh… I uh… yeah I do… Thank you, Saeran.”

“For what? I didn’t really do anything.”

“Actually you did. You told me the truth, and I really appreciate it.”

Saeran merely scowls as he nods in response, “yeah whatever, don’t worry about it.”

As much as he enjoyed spending time with Yoosung, it proving far more tiring than he’d thought, especially considering they’d barely conversed when he was still in the hospital. “Hey Yoosung, I think I’m gonna have to lay down for a bit. I’m still easily made tired, so I’m not feeling up to hanging out for much longer.”

“Oh okay… I think I understand.”

“I’m sure you’d be allowed over another time though, I don’t think Saeyoung would mind. Shouldn’t you at least hang out with him before you go though?”

“Hmm? But I came over to see you actually… I’d been bugging Seven about coming to see you for months before he finally told me you weren’t even in the hospital anymore…”

“You wanted to see me?”

“Well yeah, of course! I like spending time with you, you’re a really good listener, even if you never really answered me when I visited before.” Yoosung answers with a bright smile, eyes creasing at the corners.

“And how do you know that? What if I was just ignoring me?”

“It was obvious when you’d react to some of the stuff I said. But anyway, you should go rest if you’re feeling tired, I’ll be back whenever Seven lets me come see you again, okay?”

“Yeah sure, that’d be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out wayyyy longer than I thought it would but I'm glad I gave myself the time to write this with proper pacing and such (2324 words and everything LOL.) I also didn't mean for this to turn out so angsty but ah well, it's fun to write angst I gotta say. I like this enough that maybe I could eventually turn this into a full length fic of some sort? What do you guys think?
> 
> Once again thank you to saeranchoiweek on tumblr!  
> and feel free to follow my mysme tumblr account: mystic-messenger-mistress  
> (I'll be attempting to write some requests/start on new fics after Saeran Choi Week is over, so keep updated with that on my tumblr ^^)


	7. Day 7: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Choi twins celebrate their birthday together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my last piece for Saeran Choi Week 2018. I had orignally planned a longer sort of piece but I think I prefer how this shorter piece turned out, I didn't want to distract with too many other characters so I kept this with just Saeran and Saeyoung.  
> [This piece is entirely SFW and has no need for content warnings]

Saeyoung had considered the options for this day, but decided against having a small birthday party when not everyone could make it. The two of them would spend a quiet day together, but to his surprise, Saeran admitted he had made plans to go hang out with Yoosung for the morning. Although slightly disappointed, Saeyoung found he didn’t mind all that much. The pair had been spending an awful lot of time together lately, and he had the a sneaking suspicion about the nature of their relationship, but decided it wasn’t his place to ask about it. He knew he’d never get an answer from Saeran other than a quiet “fuck off” accompanied by a scowl and a slam of his bedroom door. Since Saeran was out, Saeyoung took the time to decorate the bunker with streamers and an abundance of colorful balloons. After having finished decorating, he found himself unable to sit still, boredom itching and scratching its way to the surface.

* * *

 

Saeran arrives home a few hours after he left for Yoosung’s. His hands full from carrying a box and a small bag.

“Hey I’m home!” Saeran called as he came in through the door. Hearing no immediate response, he left the gift Yoosung gave him in his room, and set the large white box onto the kitchen cupboard. “Saeyoung, I’m back now!” he called again.

“Heyo~!” Saeyoung finally answered, coming out of his workroom. “How was Yoosung?”

“Good. He says hi.” He paused for a moment, just now noticing the ridiculous amount of decorations around the bunker. “Where did you even get all these decorations? It’s just the two of us you know, we don’t really need them…”

“Maybe you think so, but what’s a birthday celebration without crazy decorations?”

“I guess you’re right in some way…” Saeran muttered.

The pair remained quiet for a moment, before Saeyoung finally spoke up, “Hey Saeran?”

“Hmm?”

“Happy birthday!” he said, handing him a box that easily fit into his hands.

“I told you not to get me anything because I couldn’t afford to get you anything yet.”

“I know… But I’ve had this for awhile and I figured you’d put it to good use.” He smiled and made a motion for Saeran to open it.

Carefully, Saeran lifts the cover of the box. Inside, he finds a black leather-bond book. He opens to find it totally blank, the pages filled with empty lines. The inside cover reads ‘To Saeran with love from Saeyoung.’

“An empty book?” Saeran deadpans.

“Technically speaking yes… But it’s actually a journal. I had it made months ago to make sure it got here. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone who handmakes these with paying for a painful amount of shipping?” He said with a laugh. “But in all seriousness, I wanted to give you this so you’d have something to write your thoughts down if you wanted to, like the one you had when you were younger…”

“Oh… I… thank you, really. You didn’t have to get this for me, a cheap one would’ve been alright…”

“Yeah, I could’ve, but I knew you’d like this more.” He smiled.

“Well I guess I should give your gift… I may not have had the money to buy you something…” Saeran began. “Just wait here a second…” he padded off to the kitchen, returning with the box he’d brought with him. “Here, I made you this.”

Saeyoung took the box with care before sliding off the cover. “You made this? For me?” he says in awe at the chocolate cake with shaky lettering that spells out ‘Happy Birthday :)’

“Well yeah sorta… Yoosung helped me out with it. That’s actually the real reason I went over this morning, I wanted to make sure I did it properly.”

“Thank you so much! Happy birthday~!”

“Yeah, yeah, happy birthday to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I had lots of fun writing for Saeran Choi Week! And I surprised myself, even when during the school year with my writing classes I didn't write nearly as much in such a short period of time! I'm also really pleased with myself because this is the first (fanfic writing) set of prompts that I actually followed the entire time. Now that this is over, I think I'm going to take a few days for myself and not stress over writing if I don't feel up to it as I'm taking an intersession course for art and working 30 ish hours a week. I have a few pieces I need to finish working on but I have some really cool ideas for longer fics that I will get to when I've planned everything out properly (so look forward to the rest of Praise and Punishment, among other things ^^)
> 
> A final thank you to saeranchoiweek on tumblr for putting so much work into this event and making sure everyone's content is seen, I really enjoyed reading/seeing what other artists/writers put together and worked hard on!  
> And feel free to follow me on tumblr: https://mystic-messenger-mistress.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~! I hope you look forward to the rest of my pieces for this week (June 5-11th)  
> Thank you to saeranchoiweek on tumblr for putting this event on!
> 
> And feel free to follow my mysme tumblr: mystic-messenger-mistress  
> I mostly reblog mysme content but I do post fanart and my writing stuff on there too! I always accept requests (writing and drawing) even if it does take some time for me to get to fulfilling them I really enjoy getting them~


End file.
